Morgaroth
}|GetValue= } | name = Morgaroth | implemented = 7.8 | hp = 55000 | exp = 15000 | ratio = 0.272 | summon = -- | convince = -- | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = The Triangle of Terror | secondarytype = Archdemons | isboss = yes | abilities = Summons 0-6 Demons (at once), Self-Healing (800-1100/often), stronger Self-Healing (4000+/not very often), Melee (0-2250), Berserk, Great Fireball (500-600), Great SD Beam (0-580+) Physical damage, Distance Fighting (Musical Notes) (paralyzes), Strong Haste, some sparkle bomb spell (causes mana drain), Armageddon (500-800), Reduces your shielding/melee skills. | maxdmg = 3500 (with a strong combo) (+ 6x 1200 with summons) | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis. | physicalDmgMod = 99% Image:Morgaroth1.jpg|Morgaroth has been sighted for the first time. Before Summer Update 2007 (old Morgaroth). Image:Morgarothhit.JPG|Jackwalker dies by a melee hit of 2013 hitpoints. After Summer Update 2007 (new Morgaroth). Image:Morgaroth.jpg|Nottinghster dies by an insane combo of 2766. After Winter Update 2007 (new Morgaroth) Image:MorgSDexplosion.JPG|New Morgaroth's spell. After 2008 summer update (new Morgaroth). Morgaroth was first sighted on Arcania, Aug 07th 2006. He was first killed on Aldora and Titania, Sept 6th 2006. When it appears all players on the world receive 3 messages that are broadcasted in white text, just like when Orshabaal appears or when a raid happens. "The ancient volcano on Goroma slowly becomes active once again." "There is an evil presence at the volcano of Goroma." "Evil Cultists have called an ancient evil into the volcano on Goroma. Beware of its power mortals." | strategy = Don't try to go near him unless your level is high (100+ recommended). To block it a knight idealy needs around 2,500 hitpoints (at least level 185+) and as many stone skin amulets and might rings as possible. Preferably, have at least 15 shooters or more. Shooters should all wait in the same square upstairs while the knight lures Morgaroth to the left or right side of the stairs (to avoid demons from the south). Then, all shooters should go down in the same square (to be able to go up fast in case of retarget) while mages shoot Icicles or Avalanches, paladins preferably shoot Shiver Arrows and Holy Missile Runes (only if you have a bow with a range of 6+ sqms). After Update 8.1 the boss became strong against Death Damage making SDs a bad option. Also, since it is strong against Physical Damage melee weapons like Assassin Stars or Bolts should be the second option only. The Knight will need constantly heal, at least 3 to 6 Druids casting straight Exura Sio, and sorcerers can help healing with Ultimate Healing Runes. Druids can use Wild Growth runes and other vocations Magic Walls around the Knight to make Morgaroth stay diagonal and to keep away summoned Demons. This is a dangerous technique if Morgaroth retarget shooters, the knight can get surrounded by non-summoned demons, making him unreachable to Morgaroth, consequently Morgaroth will keep attacking shooters. On Optional PvP worlds, a group of players may try to help Morgaroth kill the knight blocking by making a line of magic walls between the blocker and shooters, so that the blocker cannot be healed by the druids and ends up dying. There is one simple way to avoid this, by having a few high level players stand guard for magic walls and running into them (while not taking part with the war mode), which would cause the magic walls to disappear. This can also work for removing the magic walls around the knight blocking. Provided that the player removing the magic walls are not in war mode and being shot at by others in same war. Another strategy is that a second group of 1 or 2 knights go south from the stairs and protect the shooters while they heal the blocker from a different position. | loot = 0-295 gp, 0-74 Platinum Coins, 0-5 Demonic Essences, 0-18 Small Amethysts, 0-7 Small Emeralds, 0-5 Small Diamonds, 0-11 White Pearls, 0-9 Small Sapphires, 0-13 Black Pearl, 0-7 Talons, 0-1 Gold Ingot, 0-2 Demon Horns, 0-100 Infernal Bolts, 0-35 Assassin Stars, Ancient Amulet, Blue Gem, Boots of Haste, Crystal Ball, Crystal Ring, Death Ring, Demon Shield, Demonbone, Devil Helmet, Double Axe, Energy Ring, Fire Axe, Giant Sword, Golden Legs, Golden Mug, Great Health Potion, Great Mana Potion, Great Spirit Potion, Green Gem, Ice Rapier, Life Crystal, Magic Light Wand, Two Handed Sword?, Magic Plate Armor, Magma Coat, Mastermind Shield, Might Ring, Mind Stone, Moonlight Rod, Necrotic Rod, Onyx Flail, Orb, Platinum Amulet, Purple Tome, Red Tome, Ring of Healing, Ring of the Sky, Silver Amulet, Silver Dagger, Skull Staff, Stealth Ring, Stone Skin Amulet, Strange Symbol, Two-Handed Sword, Ultimate Health Potion, Steel Boots (rare), Chain Bolter (rare), Dark Lord's Cape (rare), Dragon Robe (rare), Fireborn Giant Armor (rare), Great Shield (rare), Molten Plate (rare), Morgaroth's Heart (rare), Obsidian Truncheon (rare), Royal Crossbow (rare), Teddy Bear (rare), The Devileye (rare), The Ironworker (rare), The Stomper (rare), Thunder Hammer (rare). }}